


Roses and Their Thorns

by Harrys_anaconda_dont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_anaconda_dont/pseuds/Harrys_anaconda_dont
Summary: A Drarry version of my book called "Roses and Their Thorns"//Draco's eyes water as he is, yet again, consumed by the memories of you and him. He swears to himself up and down, that he doesn't love you anymore, but it still hurts, it really does. He thought he did everything right, he thought he got better, he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance in hell that he gets to keep you.But then, his mind replays you walking out that door, the same one that has a hole that is the size of Draco's fist through the middle of it.





	Roses and Their Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> My book can be bought from amazon for $1 so if you'd like to support me, I would appreciate that very much!!

 

> # 3 a.m.
> 
>  
> 
> i’m over you  
>  i swear i am
> 
> but sometimes  
>  at three a.m.  
>  i can’t help but to wonder  
>  what i did wrong  
>  why i wasn’t enough  
>  why you didn’t love me
> 
> sometimes  
>  at three a.m.  
>  i have to take baths  
>  to drown the demons  
>  swimming around in my head  
>  and i cry on the bathroom floor
> 
> because goddammit  
>  i should have been enough  
>  but i wasn’t  
>  and i can’t help that
> 
> i may no longer love you  
>  but i’ll always miss you  
>  because the first person  
>  you ever fall in love with
> 
> they never truly leave your heart  
>  you just learn to live  
>  without them
> 
> _Breianna Sobers_

_//_

Draco kept rolling around in his bed. His thoughts were running around his mind like chickens with their heads cut off, honestly, it's getting ridiculous. Draco rolls over, his body sore from barely moving, and his eyes land on his bedside clock. 3:24 A.M. it reads. Draco's eyes water as he is, yet again, consumed by the memories of you and him. He swears to himself up and down, that he doesn't love you anymore, but it still hurts, it really does. He thought he did everything right, he thought he got better, he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance in hell that he gets to keep you.

But then, his mind replays you walking out that door, the same one that has a hole that is the size of Draco's fist through the middle of it. He has yet to fix it. It's too painful of a reminder that you aren't coming back. His thoughts are on replay, asking him the same questions, the same insecurities, the same sad memories. Draco decides that his body hurts too much to stay in this bed a moment longer, and he convinces his tired soul that they can manage an hour without his blankets pulling him back into his solidarity.

Draco drags himself to the bathroom. He starts up the water to the bath, and he undresses himself, and he climbs into the pool of water. It doesn't help. His thoughts are still plagued by green eyes and soft hair and strong grips and small sounds lost in the dark and beautiful kisses that brought him back from his void and it is tearing down all of his walls he has spent months building. months that you've been gone. Draco can't stay in the bath, it hurts more than his bed. He climbs out of his bathtub, but then his eyes catch his reflection in the mirror and his eyes trail over the Sectumsempra scars and he hits the floor with so much force he swears the thinks he broke something in his body, but it will never compare to the feeling he is feeling right now.

For the first time since you've left, he lets himself cry. He curls up into a ball and he lets his life fall apart all over again. He should have been enough, at least he thought so. He thought you forgave him, he thought you loved him, he thought you would have never left him. Draco lays there, naked, curled up so tight his body aches -that seems to be the only thing his body feels anymore- and he can't stop crying. He doesn't love you anymore, he swears he doesn't, but that does not mean that he doesn't miss you, because he does.

You were his first crush, his first kiss, his first time, his first love... You were his first everything... and now you're gone.

Now he will have to do the best thing for himself, and learn to live without you.


End file.
